


Better

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Coercion, F/F, Non-Consensual Kissing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Airachnid has Arcee trapped, unfortunately, Airachnid is also trapped.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mogseltof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/gifts).



> Mogseltof and I traded prompts, This was the result.

Arcee hand gotten off a dozen or so shots, Airachnid dodging a little over half of them, before the spider screamed. 

“Do you want to die?”

And she realised, that no only was she trapped in an enclosed space with Airachnid but also said enclosed space was getting smaller. 

“What the frag?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. This is a compactor, designed to crush human cars.” Airachnid had stopped moving now, there wasn’t really the space anymore. 

Arcee was crouched plasters aimed directly at Airacnid. “You lured me in here.”

“Yes well it’s not like I expected to be in here myself when it was activated.”

“Because that fills me with so much reassurance.” She shot off a few more rounds at Airachnid of general principle, even if they were both going to die here, she wanted to be the one to land a the killing blow. 

Airachnid managed to avoid most of the shots, though she seemed to be moving differently now, though that could just be the height the ceiling was now at. “Would you quit shooting at me long enough for me to get us out of here?”

Airachnid smirked, “I might be persuaded.”

Arcee glared. “Basically you want me to stop shooting you, so you can escape.”

Airachnid moved closer to Arcee forcing her blaster’s down. “Come now Arcee, surely you know me better than that. I don’t want you dead.”

Arcee tried to pull away, but there was no room left. “You have tried to kill me more times that I can count. You literally killed Tailgate right in front of me.”

Airachnid seemed to pause, as if giving actual thought to the statement. She stroked the end off one of her spider legs across Arcee’s cheek “You deserved better.”

Arcee froze, because… because what the frag. “You do not get to decide that.”

“Well no, I suppose you are right. But as a Decepticon is was perfectly appropriate for me to kill him.”

“You mean like it’s appropriate for you to just kill me? But apparently you get off on torturing me.”

“My dear Arcee don’t you see it don’t have to be that way?”

She powered down her guns, it wasn’t like she could get a shot any more. “What do you want from me.”

“This,” Airachnid pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

Arcee emphatically did not kiss back but she didn’t try to fight either. “Are you going to get us out of here now?”

“How about a kiss?” 

It was only the space restrictions that stopped Arcee from straight up punching Airachnid. She forced herself to calm down. As much as she wanted to kill Airachnid, she wanted to get out of this in one piece. 

“Get us out of here, and you’ll get your kiss.”

“I suppose that’s the best I’m going to get at this stage.” 

And that was it. Arcee didn’t even see what Airachnid did, but the walls were pulling them back setting them free. Airachnid jumping out fast, and Arcee following. To some extent she did believe that Airachnid didn’t want to kill her, but that didn’t mean she trusted her in the least. 

Airachnid smirked at her, weapons raised. “So am I going to get that kiss now?” She didn’t sound like she expected it. 

It was all Arcee could do not to raise her weapons and start shooting, but that had never worked in the past. So why not. “Sure, I did promise.” She kept her blasters, lowered and powered down, trusting that Airachnid wouldn’t shoot her while she complied. 

Airachnid’s legs fluttered in what could only be surprise.

“This is want you wanted right?” She invaded Airachnid’s personal space. Keeping her own EM field close to her body and devoid of all emotions.

“Yes, I never thought you would actually…” She trailed off as Arcee pressed a kiss to her lips. She never even noticed as Arcee powered up her blasters, and by the time she heard the sound of the weapon firing it was too late. 

Arcee looked down at the greying remains of Airachnid, she didn’t feel anything not really.  She’d wanted revenge for so long, but now she felt nothing. At least Airachnid would not kill anyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written with Much screaming of I hate this and I am so uncomfortable, which you should all find highly amusing because I have written way worse, 'should have know' as one example, as well as my countless Role plays where I RPed as a character way too similar to Airachnid. so ummm, Then again it got easier once I remembered that, and then I just periodically screamed, but hey, Mogseltof like the ending so I'm happy.


End file.
